In a small sized video tape cassette 1 as shown in FIGS. 1 through 3, a video tape 2 wound on a pair of tape reels 3 is adapted to be released from one of the tape reels 3 passing one of a pair of tape drawing openings 4 defined on both the left and right end portions of the tape cassette 1, running along a pocket 5 defined between the pair of the tape drawing openings 4 and in turn the video tape 2 is taken up by the tape reel passing through the other tape drawing opening 4 with the intermediate portion of the video tape movably supported by a pair of cylindrical column members 4b and 4c projected vertically adjacent to both of the tape drawing openings 4. When the video tape used mounted on a video tape player (not shown), a pair of tape drawing pins 6 and a pair of tape guide pins 7 provided on the video tape player are introduced into the pocket 5 behind the video tape 2 from below and are moved in the front direction as shown by arrow mark A (FIG. 2) away from the tape cassette 1 engaging with the video tape 2, so that the video tape 2 is drawn out of the tape cassette 1 towards a recording head (not shown).
In the conventional video tape cassettes of the above type, front edges 4a of a top section 1a for defining the top ends of the tape drawing openings 4 are adapted to extend up to the front end of the column members 4b and 4c as shown in FIG. 3. When the conventional tape cassette as described above is mounted on the video tape player, if the tape guide pin 7 is erroneously slanted from the vertical axis as shown in FIG. 3 by a stretching force of the video tape 2 due to an inaccuracy of the assembly of the tape guide pins, the video tape 2 is displaced upwardly as shown in chain lines in FIG. 3 with the top edge of the video tape undesirably rubbed with the corner of the lower surface of the front edge 4a of the top section 1a whereby the video tape 2 is bent and damaged.